James Maslow & Chelsea Houska
by asheagle
Summary: How does 1/4 of America's hottest boy band and the Teen of MTV's 'TEEN MOM 2' deal with living in LA and also raising a family together.


**Hey Guys I am back (AGAIN LOL) this time with a different story which follows "MTV TEEN MOM 2" Chelsea Houska and anyone who is related to her (daughter, friends and family) (DO NOT OWN THE SHOW AND PEOPLE) and "Big Time Rush" Hot Band Member James Maslow (AGAIN I DO NOT OWN THE BAND OR CELEBRITY)**

**I am hoping that this will be more then just a one chapter Story **

**So here it goes fingers crossed you like it.**

**Chapter 1 - Adjusting to LA life and James's Surprise**

Chelsea Houska was 22 and had recently gotten engaged to the hottest band member of BTR James Maslow was 23. Chelsea had a four year old daughter called Aubree with her ex-boyfriend Adam. James and Chelsea had been introduced to each other at an LA TV show and things had gone from there.

Chelsea, James and Aubree were all living in LA in their newly built mansion which had be safe in the back yard to make sure that Aubree and all of their dogs were safe and could escape.

It was the middle of the summer; James was on his way back to LA after BTR's Summer Tour had wrapped up. Chelsea had also discovered that she was pregnant with her and James's first baby together and was going to tell him when he had arrived back home. Chelsea's best friends Erika and Laura were in LA to spend time with Chelsea and Aubree. Chelsea was in the front room talking while Aubree was playing in her play room.

_**(Erika): When does lover boy arrive back home**_

**(Chelsea): Soon. Aubree is so excited to see him. When they talk on the phone I have prise the phone away from her. She loves my Fiancée more then me.**

**(Laura): That's not correct and you know it. At least you have managed to find someone that not only loves you but Aubree as well. When you guys got together James was doing a lot more for Aubree then what her own dad does.**

**(Chelsea): Exactly. This is why I am happy that me and him are getting married. Yes ok we are only 22 and 23 but we are able to prove that we can do anything. Before Aubree and I moved out here Aubree would walk into my room and point to where James would sleep and go 'JJ sleep mommy'. **

_**(Erika): Speaking of Lover boy have you told him that your pregnant**_

**(Chelsea): Not yet. I'm going to tell him tonight when he has had chance to relax. I'm just really excited because my life is on track. I'm with the man I actually love who not only loves me but adores Aubree as well and that we are going to have a baby together.**

As they were talking; Aubree came in and ran to her mom.

_(Aubree): Mommy James home_

**(Chelsea): What do you mean James is home baby**

_(Aubree): James home. Car here. Fox outside_

**(Chelsea): Let's go then baby. Let's go and give James a kiss and cuddle**

Chelsea, Aubree, Laura and Erika walked to James and Fox.

**(Chelsea): Go and gave James a kiss baby.**

_(Aubree): You to mommy._

**(Chelsea): I will sweetie but you go first. You've been wanting to see him **

Aubree walked towards James and he picked her up

_**(James): Hey monkey. I've missed you**_

_(Aubree): Mommy and I miss you,_

**_(James): Well that's good because I've missed mommy as well_**

James placed Aubree on the floor and walked towards Chelsea, Laura and Erika

**(Laura): Welcome back James. **

_**(James): Thanks Laura. How are you girls enjoying being in LA**_

_**(Erika): It is amazing. We can tell why Chelsea and Aubree really love it out here.**_

_**(Laura): Yeah plus the house is amazing as well**_

**(Chelsea): Ok girls back off my man. I want to see him**

_**(James): Hi baby. I've missed you**_

**(Chelsea): I've missed you as well. I'm glad that your back home. Please don't leave me and Aubree again**

_**(James): Don't worry baby. I don't plan on leaving again for a while. I want to spend time with my gorgeous Fiancé and our little girl.**_

A couple of hours had passed; Erika and Laura had gone out to dinner while James, Aubree and Chelsea were spending time together as a family. Aubree was sat on the floor playing with her dolls while James and Chelsea were snuggling on the sofa

**(Chelsea): I've got a surprise for you**

**_(James): What_**

**(Chelsea): I'm three months pregnant with our first baby together. I'd found out when you had left. I wanted to tell you but I decided to keep the pregnancy a surprise.**

**_(James): Are you serious. We're going to have a baby together_**

**(Chelsea): Yeah. Are you excited?**

**_(James): Of course I am. We are going to be parents and Aubree is either going to have a baby brother or sister._****_ Does anyone else know that we are going to be parents_**

**(Chelsea): Just Erika, Laura and a few others but I've not told our families I wanted to see if we could get them both to come to LA and we could have like a dinner party here for them all to announce that we are pregnant.**

**James gave Chelsea a kiss and rubbed her belly. Aubree walked over to them and sat next to James.**

_**(James): Our future is starting to come along now. **_

**(Chelsea): Yeah it is. It took a while but we are getting there.**

_**(James): Aubree whats in mommy's belly**_

_(Aubree): Baby. Aubree big sister._

**_(James): That's right your going to be a big sister._**

**_There you go guys._**

**_My first chapter is complete_**

**_Hope you guys like it. _**

**_I cant wait to see the reviews and _**

**_also if you guys have any ideas as well_**


End file.
